he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Not My Fault
It's Not My Fault is the 37th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Ron and Sam Schultz and directed by Ed Friedman. Orko's friend Podi runs away rather than accept responsibility for her mistakes, and falls into the hands of her father's rival. Synopsis While visiting the Royal Palace, Chief Merlo's daughter Podi is playing ball with Orko when she accidentally throws the ball through the window of Man-At-Arms' workshop and hears a crash. Podi, afraid that Man-At-Arms and her father will be angry, runs into the Vine Jungle, leaving Orko to explain to Man-At-Arms why one of his inventions is broken. Orko tries to take full responsibility for the accident, but Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms realize that Podi is at least partially responsible and encourage Orko to find her. Podi finds Orko's and her favorite hiding spot and is kidnapped by Rago, a fugitive who was once a member of her tribe. Orko also gets captured when he comes looking for her, and Rago tells them that Podi will help him overthrow her father and become the new chief of the Fantos tribe. He then puts them aboard Zegone, a rhinoceros-like vehicle and totem that he and his followers venerate, and leaves for the temple that contains the Moorfire Stones. Back at the Royal Palace, Chief Merlo sends a message to Man-At-Arms warning him that Rago is loose in the Vine Jungle and asking him to keep an eye on Podi. Prince Adam transforms into He-Man and leaves with Man-At-Arms and Teela to find Podi and Orko, who have been missing for a long time. They make their way through the jungle and past a catcher plant to the hiding spot, where they see a demolished wall and Orko's ball. Zegone destroys a bridge over a canyon as it goes crashing through the jungle, and He-Man and his friends go to the Fantos tribe's village to meet with Chief Merlo. The chief surmises that Rago plans to use his daughter to steal the Moorfire Stones and joins up with He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela to stop him. They follow Zegone to the temple, using Chief Merlo's magic staff to make their way through the jungle and a tether line and vines to cross the canyon over which the bridge ran. Rago reaches the temple first, and uses Podi to steal the Moorfire Stones. She throws them to Orko instead of handing them to Rago, but Zantar catches Orko and recovers the stones, which then become eyes for Zegone. Rago leaves Podi and Orko tied up in the temple and collapses the entrance, then starts heading for the Fantos tribe's village. He-Man, Chief Merlo, Man-At-Arms, and Teela arrive at the temple to find that the theft of the Moorfire Stones has caused the chief's staff to lose its power, leaving He-Man to clear the rubble and rescue Podi and Orko. He then chases after Zegone, leaping in front of it and using the Power Sword to deflect the beams from its eyes. He immobilizes the vehicle by destroying its legs, then shakes it until Rago and his followers fall out. Man-At-Arms and Teela subdue the followers while He-Man chases after Rago, who he ensnares with an armful of clinging vines. Podi returns the Moorfire Stones to their proper place in the temple, and Rago and his followers are sent back to work in the prison mines. Podi then demonstrates her newfound sense of responsibility by arguing with Orko about who broke a pot in the temple, only to admit that both of them were at fault. Moral Orko: "In today's story my pal Podi got herself into beig trouble. She made a mistake and ran away, which only made things worse. Now everyone makes mistakes, but running away is never a way to handle a problem. So when you make a mistake, admit it. That's the best way I know of to start making things right again. Until later, bye now!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Chief Merlo *Podi Villains *Rago *Zantar Vehicles *Zegone Technology *Porta-Prison Artifacts *Moorfire Stones Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace *Prison Mines (mentioned) *Temple of the Fantus *Vine Jungle - Claw Rock Flora *Catcher Plant Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Rago * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Chief Merlo * Linda Gary as Teela * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Zantar and Messenger * Erika Scheimer (uncredited) as Podi Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 11, 1983 and final script revision took place June 2, 1983. *Storyboards for this adventure were illustrated by Chris Jenkyns. Continuity *Animation elements from the fight sequence between Man-At-Arms and one of Rago's guards is reused from The Defection when he fought one of Gorgon's guards. *The animation of Rago's Guard trying to break free from Man-At-Arms' grip was first used in Diamond Ray of Disappearance, at which time it was He-Man trying to break free from Tri-Klops. It was also used in A Tale of Two Cities, this time with Garn trying to escape from He-Man's grip. *Background elements seen as the Vine Jungle are reused for the planet Krytis in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Mines of Mondor. *The character model for Podi would be reused as Rayna in Fisto's Forest. *The character of the messenger appears again in Mistaken Identity. Gallery Fault 01.png Fault 02.png Fault 03.png Fault 04.gif Fault 05.gif Fault 06.png Fault 07.png Fault 08.png Fault 09.png Fault 10.png Fault 11.gif Fault 12.png Fault 13.png Fault 14.png Fault 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #037 - "It's Not My Fault" Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes